Deadliest Atmos Warrior
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Based on the hit TV show Deadliest Warrior ch 10 up. Any fight suggestions out there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me, The Blizzarian of Dark Love**

**I've decided to create a sort of spin-off from SPIKES poplular TV show "Deadliet Warrior" and putting the charaters from Stormhawks into it.**

**If you haven't see the show (I'd advise going to Youtue) a team of experts take two warriors (or team of warrior) and perform a series weapon tests, and other things to determine who would be the winner if said warriors fought in a battle.**

**I'm going to allow you. The readers, to tell me which warrior of Atmos, or team should fight which other. Then I will decided who would win if they did fight. You're all free to give suggestions to me to persuade my judgement on the battles.**

**Now I'm going to give you a sort of example on what I'm talking about.**

**Oh and can we all agree to not flame me should I kill (yes I said kill, all the loseres in the fights die) be someone you really loved**

* * *

**Starling VS. Suzy Lu**

**Starling (human): Only reaming member of the Interceptors squadron. Posses great athetic skills**

**Weapon: Crystal nunchucks**

**Weakness: One man squad. Should warrior face a squad on squad battle, chance of victory is low **

**----------------------------------**

**Suzy-Lu (blizzarian): Skyknight of the Absolute Zeros. Enjoysbubble gum, and snoy climates**

**Weapons: Crystal ice staff. Snow blaster (noted in that "Atmos most wanted" episode) and crystal axe (according to wikipedia)**

**Weakness: Skimmer is unable to fly**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

* * *

Both warriors are on an unihabited terra filled with nothing but sand and dessert (I'm going to try and not make the enviorment be the difference maker in many fights) the sky in cloudy making it a nice, cool, relaxing day on the terra.

Starling is on her skimmer in the sky searching for Suzy. Suddenly she spots a red dot moving arcoss the terra. She pulls out a pair of binoculars and sees it's her enemy Suzy Lu.

She gets out her weapon and fires blast of energy at her

Suzy is doing the best she can to odge the onslaught of attacks that are raing down upon her. She puls out her snowbaster and turns in to it's maximum power. She then shoots the gun which emits a huge snowball that hits Starling dead on.

Stalirnd barely frees herself in time from the snow before her skimmer falls to its doom. She quickly gets up only to see Suzy and her skimmer charging right at her. Starling jumps out of the way, but Suzy quickly turns around and repeats the attack. This time Starling jumps on Suzy's skimmer and knocks Suzy's blaster away.

Suzy pulls out her axe and the two females duel on the skimmer for a moment until the skimmer hits a giant rock and explodes lauching the two into the air and landing hard

Starlings the first to get up, weapon in hand

She sees Suzy still flat in the sand

Starling slowly approaches the blizzarian to see if victory is hers.

Just then Suzy roles over, ice staff in hand and turns Starling into a human popsickle. zonce that's completed se uses the pointed tip of her staff like a spear and jams it through the ice into Starlings heart.

**Winner: Suzy Lu**

* * *

**So any fights you want to see?**

**The possibilities are endless**

**Hope 2 here from U all soon :)**


	2. Aerrw VS Dark Ace

**Dark Ace VS Aerrow**

**Dark Ace: Former co-pilot for the old Stormhawks. Yet he betrayed them to join Cyclonia. Uses the binding power with Cyclonis**

**Weapon: Crystal sword that uses a fire bolt crystal and has a grappling hook**

**Weakness: Bab tempered. Explodes when he has to much binding power**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aerrow: Skyknight of the Stormhawks. He's 14 years old. And wants to free Atmos from Cyclonia**

**Weapons: Twin crystal swords**

**Weakness: Flying skill may not be as good without Radarr**

* * *

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

Dark Ace and Aerrow are on there skimmers charging at eachother

Ace dose his fancy move and Aerrow dose his. The attacks cancel eachother out

Aerrow and Dark Ace begin to sky duel in mid air. Neither one giving an inch

Just then Ace slices Aerrow in his left arm. It's not fatal but Aerrows has trouble moving it. He the jams one of his blades into Aces skimmer

DArk Ace jumps in the air and blasts Aerrows skimmer

Both skimmers are destroied

Both warriors dispatch their wing gliders and fly towards a nearby terra full of trees and forest

Aerrow lands first and runs off, Ace in hot pursuit.

Suddeny Ace loses track of the young skyknight. He slowly walks around expting Aerrow to leap out and suprise him

Just then a blast of blue energy zips right by him. Missing by mere inches

Aerrow jumps out ready to give the death blow. DArk Ace goes into to counter it

They end up stabbing eachother in vital areas

As they both hit the ground Aerrow gets up to see Dark Ace is dead. He looks up at the sky and smiles. Then dies to

**Winner: Draw**

* * *

**More battles to come**

**Any special ones u want 2 see?**


	3. Snipe VS Cyclonis

**Snipe VS Cyclonis**

**Snipe: Muscle bound meat head. Younger brother of Ravess**

**Weapon: A big ol mace and chain with fire bolt crystals in it**

**Weakness: Underestimates people a lot**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyclonis: Leader of Cyclonia. Has a wide range of skills with crystals, and has psychic powers (noted in episode 2)**

**Weapon: A crystal staff with a crystal that can become anykind of crystal**

**Weakness: Not good in hand to hand combat (noted in that masked masher episode)**

* * *

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

Snipe and Cyclonis stare eachother down. Weapons in hand

Snipe chages at Cyclonis. She uses her staff and blasts him, it has no effect.

Snipe lifts his mace and smashes her staff into pieces. Cyclonis pulls out a crystal and uses it to lft Snipe then send him crashing to the ground

Cyclonis hurrires to fix her staff, but Snipe gets up and rushes at her before she can finish.

Cyclonis jumps out of the way leaving Snipe to smash into a wall

She finishes fixing her staff and unleashes a furry of attacks on Snipe

Snipe dies

**Winner: Cyclonis**

**That was a short fight**


	4. Radarr VS Chicken

**Radarr VS Chicken**

**Radarr: Youngest member of the Stormhawks. Possilbly a blizzarian, Aerrows best friend. And a good climber**

**Weapons: Anything he can get his hannds on**

**Weakness: He's little**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chicken: Random annoying bird that appears in almost every episode**

**Weapon: none**

**Weakness: Can't fly**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

* * *

Radarr's walking around a grassy terra. Just then he's the chicken running right at him with big hearts in its eyes.

Radarr tries to escape the annoying by running away, but it's just to fast

Just then the chicken jumps into the air and attempts to fly. This sandly fails and it starts to fall, and hit Radarr.

Radarr seeing this danger reaches into that little backpack he wears sometimes and pulls out a wrench and swats the bird away.

The chicken slowly gets up and now has fire in its eyes. It's pissed

It runs at Radarr again, but Radarr jumps in the air and smacks it in the head with the wrench.

The chicken is knocked out.

Radarr goes into his backpack again and pulls out a fire crystal.

He burns the chicken up real good. Then has a yummy chicken dinner

* * *

**Eatting your opponet?**

**Very original Radarr**


	5. Stormhawks VS Absoute Zeros

**Stormhawks VS Absolute Zeros**

**(first squad on squad fight)**

**Stormhawks: Youngest squadron in Atmos, consisting of three humans, a wallop, a merb, and Radarr.**

**Weapons: Crossbow, The Condor, Crystal staff, Twim blades, Knuckle busters, Booby traps, and basically anything else**

**Weakness: Not all squad members have combat skills**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Absolute Zeros: The protectors of Terra Blizzaris. The only All Blizzarian team. And with even number of males and females**

**Weapons: Ice staff, crystal axes, and snowblasters**

**Weakness: Males are wild and unpredictable, skimmers can't fly**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!**

* * *

The Condor is flying above Blizzaris. Piper is manning the scope searching for the Zero's. She can't find them

Just then the Condor is bombarded with giant snowballs. The Zeros appear from out of the snow and continue the onslaught of frozen furry.

Finn and Junko man the Condors blasters and fire down at the blizzarian team who quickly get to there skimmers and drive off

Finn aimes his cannon at the blonde male blizzarian and blast his skimmer and him into oblivion. He then aimes at Billy Rex who aimes his snowblaster at Finn.

They both fire

The crystal blast and giant snowball cancel eachother out creating a giant explsion that causes the Condors flying controls to not work. Causing the giant ship to plumit towards the snowy terra. Finn can't hold on and ends up free falling and eventually landing croch first on Billy's skimmer. Finn gets sliced by Billy's axe.

The rest of the Stormhawks try to quickly recover from the crash

Stork's pissed that the Condor is busted.

Just then Suzy Lu and all the Zeros (except Billy) smash in threw the skylight of the ship

The tw other Zero girls fire nonstop at Junko with their snowblasters. Radarr bites the one with the purple jacket and spikey hair.

The other brown haired male Zero goes for Aerrow with his axe

Suzy and Piper fight eachother as well.

Piper leads Suzy to the spingboard trap on the ship. Stork pulls the lever. Suzy feels the floor move and dose a backfllip out of harms way leaving Piper to get launched.

Suzy freezes Stork. Then pulls another lever that causes a metal fist to smash the merb on ice into little bits.

Junko free's himself from the snow and punches the female Zero with the green hat so hard her head comes off. Suzy freezes him to. Then uses her axe to slice her head off

Aerrow and Radarr are still fighting there opponets. Then they glace at eachother and switch Zeros. Radarr bites the male Zero in the croch and rips his "things" off. The Zero bleeds to death. Aerrow slices the other Zero

Meanwhile Piper wakes up from her launch, only to be barley ran over by Billy's skimmer. Piper Jumps up and lands on his skimmer. Then wacks him dead with her staff.

Aerrow prepairs to do his skyknight move only to be frozen by Suzy and killed to

Radarr wets himself seeeing he's all that's left

Piper pulls out a crystal and yells "Infreno baze" just then Radarr glows orange and is able to shoot fire from his hands which melts Suzy ice and her weapon.

Suzy quickly gets her axe and tosses it at Piper who's to focused on controling the binding to see the attack before it's to late. She gets struck in the leg. Yet before see dies she says "Titans might," and gives Radarr super strength which he uses to end Suzy Lu just before Piper dies.

Radarr then stands over the blizzarian skyknight and howls a victory howl

* * *

**Now this was a fight!**

**But I bet I can top it**

Aerrow and Radarr continue to fight


	6. Marge VS Nightcrawler

**Marge VS Nightcrawler**

**Marge: The fat Blizzarian from episode 49. She's a garbage person**

**Weapon: A shovel, and trash**

**Weakness: How can she walk with those little legs and such a big belly?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nightcrawler: Elite Cyclonian soilder**

**Weapon: Crystals, and Wrist crossbow**

**Weakness: Light**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

* * *

Marge is just peacefuly flying in her garbage ship, ejoying the day. When just then she notices a black dot in the sky.

Just then two blasts of red energy fire at her ship, missing by mere inches.

Nightcrawler laughs evil as he shoots some more at Marge

Marge hurries to turn her ship around as Nightcrawler fires some more. Getting in a few shots this time

Marge pulls a lever on her ship releasing tons of garbage onto the Nightcrawler.

His skimmer is destrioed, yet he manages to quickly jump onto Marge's ship.

Marge gets out her shovel, as the Nightcrawler gets out his crossbow and fires. Hitting her in the arm.

Marge quickly, with her good hand strikes the Nightcrawler in the head with her shovel.

The Nightcrawlers head is smashed open and he dies.

Marge cheers victorious

* * *

**Blizzarians rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Ducks VS Guardians

**Rebel Ducks VS Rex Guardians**

**Rebel Ducks: A five person squadron/family of warriors who live on terra Gale (until it was destroied)**

**Weapons: Crystal Staff, Wind Crystal, Cheese Stone, and pots and pans**

**Weakness: Dorky armor**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rex Guardians: A five person squad who believe to be descendets of the very first skyknight. They believe very deeply in honor**

**Weapons: Crystal longsword and lance**

**Weakness: Belief system is gay**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

* * *

The two squads meet each other in the skies of Atmos.

The Guardians ready their lances and fire. The Ducks fly in different directions. to avoid the blast

Wern pulls out his wind crystal and uses it to send the Guardian flying off, and destroying their skimmers

All the Guardians open their parachutes and land on a nearby terra filled with trees and forest

The Ducks think they have won, but just then yellow blast o enrgy shoot up and send the ducks falling.

They land safely as well

The two squads ready their weapons now and charge at eachother

Dove pulls out a cheese stone and turns Harrier into a giant cheese man

The rest of the ducks fire at the Guardians with their staffs, but since the Guardians have better armor their attack fails. All the Ducks but Dove die.

Dove seeing that she is now out numbered 4 to 1 throws the cheese stone at her enemy. Thus turning them all into cheese

Winner: Rebel Ducks

* * *

**THis fight was really "_cheesy"_**

**Anyone got a suggestion out there?**


	8. Ace VS Cyclonis

**Dark Ace VS Cyclonis**

**Dark Ace: Former co-pilot for the old Stormhawks. Yet he betrayed them to join Cyclonia. Uses the binding power with Cyclonis**

**Weapon: Crystal sword that uses a fire bolt crystal and has a grappling hook**

**Weakness: Bad tempered. Explodes when he has to much binding power**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cyclonis: Leader of Cyclonia. Has a wide range of skills with crystals, and has psychic powers (noted in episode 2)**

**Weapon: A crystal staff with a crystal that can become anykind of crystal**

**Weakness: Not good in hand to hand combat (noted in that masked masher episode)**

**

* * *

**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN**

Dark Ace and Cyclonis stare eachother down (they're fighting in Cyclonis throne room)

Dark Ace opens with the first attack launching a fire bolt at her

Cyclonis uses her staff to create a force fied around her and block the attack. Then she begins shooting at Dar Ace who dose everything he can to dodge the blasts.

just then Cyclonis gets off a lucky shot and hits him in the arm

Ace is hurt but not out an charges and Cyclonis and with one swift strike cuts her staff in half

Cyclonis smiles and uses her crystal magic to repair her staff then wacks Dar Ace away and blasts him into oblivion

**Winner: Cyclonis**

**And that's why Dark Ace never questions his master**

**l8ter**


	9. Suzy Lu VS Snipe

**Suzy Lu VS Snipe**

**Suzy-Lu (blizzarian): Skyknight of the Absolute Zeros. Enjoysbubble gum, and snoy climates**

**Weapons: Crystal ice staff. Snow blaster (noted in that "Atmos most wanted" episode) and crystal axe (according to wikipedia)**

**Weakness: Skimmer is unable to fly**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snipe: Muscle bound meat head. Younger brother of Ravess**

**Weapon: A big ol mace and chain with fire bolt crystals in it**

**Weakness: Underestimates people a lot**

* * *

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

Snipe an Suzy are on a small terra.

Snipe jumps into the air, ready to crush Suzy's pretty little head into a bloody pancake with his mace

Suzy giggles and turns the muscle bound meathead into a giant popsickle

Snipe falls with a thud, frozen in ice

Suzy laughs at how easy it was.

But Just then Snipe uses in strength in break out of the icy prison and begins to swing at Suzy

Eventually he strikes her in the leg, her bone coming right out of her fresh and bleeding like crazy

Snipe walks closer ready to smash her head without any problems this time

Yet just then Suzy grabs out her axe and uses it like a boomerang and slices off Snipes head

**Winner: Suzy Lu**

**I guess we all knew Snipe was'nt going to get a "head" in life**

**l8ter**


	10. Aerrow VS Radarr

**Radarr VS Aerrow**

**Aerrow: Skyknight of the Stormhawks. He's 14 years old. And wants to free Atmos from Cyclonia**

**Weapons: Twin crystal swords**

**Weakness: Flying skill may not be as good without Radarr**

* * *

**Radarr: Youngest member of the Stormhawks. Possilbly a blizzarian, Aerrows best friend. And a good climber**

**Weapons: Anything he can get his hannds on**

**Weakness: He's little**

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

* * *

Aerrow and Radarr are on terra Neverlandis

Aerrow whips out his blades while Radarr puls a wrench out of his little backpack and throws it at Aerrow.

Aerrow knock it away like it's nothing, and proceeds to do his skyknight move.

Radarr gets blastedandand hits the ground hard. He soon wakes up to see Aerrow towering over him.

Radarr tries grabbing another weapon from his backpack but Aerrow proceeds to try and stab him with his blades. Radarr rolls around dodging the onslaught, and loses his backpack (along with a bit of fur and skin) as Aerrow manages to get in a lucky shot.

Radarr is now defenceless and wounded a bit.

Aerrow laughs as he prepair to deliver the death blow. But right before he can finissh him off, Radarr dose a very unique attack

Aerrow howls in pain as his balls get bit by Radarr.

Aerrow raises both his blades to kill the blue, furry animal that's biting on his nuts

But Radarr lets go just intime leaving Aerrow to die a tragic and painfull death.

Or should I say leave "her" to die a tragic death

**Winner: Radarr**

* * *

**Let's hope Radarr brushes his teeeth after that one**

**l8ter**


End file.
